


The Ring

by MotherBooker



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discovery, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: A search for healing salve leads to a very pleasant surprise.Written for the June Drarry Discord drabble challenge - prompt 'Discovery', word count: 299 words





	The Ring

The little box was tucked away in the back of the potions cabinet, behind a dusty vial of out of date Pepper-up potion Draco must have forgotten to throw away. It wasn’t surprising that Draco had chosen to hide it there - Harry wouldn’t touch potions with a ten-foot broomstick under normal circumstances. He never would have found it if he hadn’t burnt his finger while he was baking and come searching for the healing salve. 

He stared at the box with a mixture of shock and joy before reaching into the cupboard and taking it into his hands, idly stroking the soft velvet exterior of the little box with his thumb. He battled with his emotions for several moments, torn between wanting to be surprised and a strong desire to know exactly what to expect - nosiness, Draco would say with a fond grin - before natural curiosity won out. He could always act surprised when Draco finally popped the question, he supposed.

With shaking fingers and a face-splitting grin, he opened the box and eagerly peered inside.

The ring was nestled in the soft, black velvet cushions within the box, the platinum band shining in the early morning sunlight. He took a moment to appreciate the intricate detail carved into the platinum around the emerald that mimicked the shape of leaves and  flowers, as well as the small engraving inside the ring that simply said  _ Draco & Harry _ . 

'Beautiful' barely began to describe it in his eyes.

Harry closed the lid and returned the box to the back of the shelf, carefully positioning the vial in front of it. He didn’t need to spend hours examining every single inch of it.

After all, he’d have the rest of his life to admire the ring on his finger.


End file.
